


Just Girls

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fem!Gabe Saporta, Fem!William Beckett, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that you should know about Gabi Saporta is that she literally doesn't fucking care. She listens to punk bands, and drinks, and smokes, and wears bright red lipstick, because she likes to look like she’s ready to tear out a man’s jugular, she wears shades indoors, even though it makes her look like an asshole, because she literally doesn’t care.<br/>	The second thing you need to know about Gabi Saporta is that she’s judgmental and pretentious as hell. So the fact that she ended up dating Willow when her first thought of her was pretentious hipster is a running joke with all her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit: Girls by The 1975  
> Just in case you haven't read the tags, this is a genderswap, so while it would normally be a slash, it is now a Fem!Slash. Hooray.

            The first thing that you should know about Gabi Saporta is that she literally doesn’t fucking care. She listens to punk bands, and drinks, and smokes, she wears shirts that allow you to see her bra, and pants that show pantie lines. She forgets to brush her hair, some even question if she owns a hairbrush, she wears bright red lipstick, because she likes to look like she’s ready to tear out a man’s jugular, she wears shades indoors, even though it makes her look like an asshole, because she _literally doesn’t care._

The second thing you need to know about Gabi Saporta is that she’s judgmental and pretentious as hell. While she normally loosened up, and feigned interest - in some cases even tried to _be_ interested - when someone she knew got into something, she was pretty quick to judge others on what they liked or wore. It may have been hypocritical of her, but anyone who pointed was normally shut down. So the fact that she ended up dating Willow when her first thought of her was _pretentious hipster_ is a running joke with all her friends.

-x-x-

            Coffee wasn’t exactly Gabi’s favorite thing in the world - not like Gerard, who practically worshipped the stuff - but she could enjoy it a moderate amount. She thought the smell of it plain was a bit gross, but she could live with it, which was a good thing since all her friends hung out in a coffee shop. They found the place when Ryland applied for a job there, just to take the edge off of his bills, and they had all fallen in love. They didn’t made it their hang out spot right there and then, but soon after Brendon got hired too, so the rest of them just said fuck it, and made themselves at home. It was a rather roomy shop, but with the whole group - Travis, Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Victoria, Alex, Nate, Ryland, Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, Jon, and Gabi herself - it got a bit crowded and loud. Thankfully the manager, Hayley, liked them all so didn’t make Ryland kick them out when they got too rambunctious. This meant they had a good spot to meet up, drink coffee, and plan what to do next. But the plan was normally to wait until Ryland or Brendon got off shift so they could go to the mall or a pizza place or something.

            There were downsides to the coffee shop, though. It was hot, all the body heat, and machines and roasting beans made it quite stuffy, and the constant smell of coffee and creamer sometimes gave Gabi a headache, and since it was a public place, there were always other people there, which wasn’t a huge downside, but it meant lines, and sometimes lack of tables, and Gabi just _did not_ have time for that shit. It was about a fifteen minute bus ride - a five minute car ride- or a half an hour walk from the college, so most of the time the whole gang wasn’t there. Either too much work, too little time, or just plain too much effort to get there. Gabi was on a break year, the whole all work no play makes Jack a dull boy thing, she was just too tired and sad and angry to keep going with school, so she put it to a temporary halt so she could go to concerts and shop and get ‘real life experience’ while working at a shitty clothing store and all that jazz.

            This put together with all the other downsides meant that she spent a lot of time hanging out in there with only a few people that she knew to keep her company, or she could go to work and ask for extra shifts, but that clearly was not going to happen anytime soon.

            It was on one of these occasions that she said, “Holy shit, people actually wear those outside of the internet?”

            “Wear what?” Brendon asked, looking around. It was about two o’clock in the afternoon, the lunch rush was over, and the out of school rush hadn’t happened yet, so there wasn’t too many people.

            “Wear _flower fucking crowns.”_ Gabi said, putting more amazement in her voice than she really felt. Brendon glanced over the few people sitting at the tables again, eyes falling to a girl with a ring of fake flowers perched on her head.

            “It’s kind of cute,” he said, shrugging, passing her the cup of coffee she ordered about twenty minutes ago. She said thanks, taking a sip, wincing as it burned her tongue.

            “Yeah, but what the fuck? Why?” she swiveled her body from the twisty stool at the bar, and took a closer look to the girl. She had brown hair, that twisted and curled around the ends, and went to about her shoulders, and tucked behind her ear on the side that Gabi could see. She had a skirt on, a black one, Gabi guessed it was a circle skirt,  the edges falling over the chair, and showing off her calves but not much else and on her feet were a pair of converse sneakers that had seen better days. Her arms looks skinny and pale, long fingers holding a book.

            Gabi squinted to see the title printed on the sides, and-

            “Oh, my god.” She exclaimed, drawing Brendon’s attention to her again.

            “What? What is it?”

            “She’s reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower.” Gabi said, clutching her coffee cup, eyes wide.

            “Yeah,” Brendon said, looking at the book, “.. so?”

            “So,” She began, “She is a total hipster! She probably is super pretentious and thinks that she’s superior to everyone else because she likes books more than movies and found out about them before they were cool, or whatever.”

            Brendon rolled his eyes, and said, “Yeah, I don’t know anyone who meets that description.” before going to the back to do inventory. Gabi huffed, and took another sip of her coffee, glancing at the girl again. She was kind of cute.

-x-x-

            The next time Gabi saw the girl, she didn’t have a flower crown, but she was still wearing a skirt, it dark blue and had pale yellow stars stitched into it, and she was reading The Catcher in The Rye. Her hair was falling in front of her eyes a bit, and her eyebrows kept going d scrunched together to raised. Gabi couldn’t see what lipstick she was wearing, but there was a ring of light pink on the rim of her coffee cup. Gabi was sitting at a larger table with Pete, Brendon, and  Victoria, across from her this time, not looking at her from the side, and could see the shirt she was wearing. It was a tight black tank top, showing off the girl’s breasts, which weren’t the most impressive that Gabi had seen in her day - and she had seen _a lot_ \- but they fit the girl’s thin figure.

            Gabi was totally not staring at her when Brendon said, “Hey, there’s your hipster dream girl.”

            “She is not my dream girl,” she shot back automatically. Couldn't a lesbian admire a girls tits from afar? Couldn’t they at least allow her that, if she couldn’t get married or get paid the same amount as men? Apparently not.

            Victoria peered over at the girl, “She’s cute,” she commented.

            “Her name’s Willow,” Pete said. Gabi raised an eyebrow.

            “How do you know that?”

            “Well it’s written on her cup, and I doubt that she would lie while getting coffee.” Pete said. They all looked over, seeing the loopy scrawl of Hayley’s handwriting on the cup.

            “Gabi and Willow,” Brendon said, testing the way it sounded. Victoria nodded, “You would be cute together.”

            “I don’t like her.” Gabi said, eyes widening.

            “Why not?” Pete asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

            “She’s cute.” Brendon said.

            “Innocent looking.” Victoria added.

            “Looks like she could be tainted easily.” Brendon continued.

            “I don’t like her!” Gabi said, “I don’t _have_ to like every cute girl I see-”

            “So she is cute?” Pete asked.

            “I don’t like Vicky and she’s cute.” Gabi said, hoping the example would work.

            “You do like me thought,” Victoria said, sipping her ice tea through her straw, “Everyone likes me.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Gabi sighed. She did not like Willow. She probably liked Russian lit and obscure bands because it made her look cooler, or watched movies with subtitles because it made her more cultured. Gabi didn’t want that in her life, thank you very much, she has an ego that’s there because she truly is better than most people, not because she reads shitty books that everyone else has read.

-x-x-

            Except it turns out that Willow was actually kind of cool. Gabi was sitting at the coffee bar, talking idly to Ryland, when Willow came up.

            “Hi, how may I help you?” Ryland said, when he heard the door open and someone coming over. He looked up and saw Willow then said, “Oh, nevermind, you never choose anything different.”

            Willow pouted, “Maybe I was going to order coffee with three pounds of sugar, no milk, with caramel in it.”

            “Were you?” Ryland asked, pressing buttons on the cash register.

            Willow sighed, “No. You were right,” she started digging through her bag as Ryland wrote on the coffee cup, saying, “Okay, just a second.”

            Gabi let her eyes flicker over Willow, she was wearing tight, _tight_ , jeans today, her shirt baggier than normal, but had the name of a local punk band plastered over the front. There were a few holes on the shirt, letting small pale dots of her skin peek out, and the collar was loose, showing off a large bruise on Willow collar bone.

            “I like your shirt,” Gabi said, not really thinking. Willow looked over, blinking owlishly, before smiling, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

            “Thank you,” she looked at Gabi, and giggled, “I like your shirt too.”

            Gabi looked down, seeing it was a shirt for the same band, except she had cut it, making it a crop top, to show off her flat stomach.

            “Oh, well that was not planned at all.” She said. Willow smiled, and passed a few crumpled bills to Ryland when he came back, saying, “Sorry, understaffed, it’ll be a minute.” before shooting a glance to Gabi and walking back to a machine. That bastard. Willow just shrugged, and kept standing there. Gabi jerked her head to the bruise on her chest.

            “What happened?” Willow looked down as best as she could, and shrugged.

            “I went to a concert the other night, I hit someone, they hit me, I hit someone else, they hit me, you know,” she shrugged again, as if to say _what can you say? Punk has its cost._ Gabi stared at her for a moment, before saying, “Cool.”

            Ryland came back, handing Willow her drink, she said thank you, and walked off to a table, sipping her drink, handing touching her chest softly, as if Gabi reminded her that it was there. A few minutes later she pulled a book out of her bag, this time it was Jaws, and Gabi swore that she was in love.

            “Fuck,” she said. Ryland nodded, and said, “That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you.”

            “Fuck.”

-x-x-

            News of Gabi accepting her crush on the hipster goddess Willow spread quickly through her friends group. The last actual girlfriend that Gabi had ended up dumping her, in a fit of drunken rage, and it took a large blow to her happiness. That was a few months ago, the time in between filled with a handful of one night stands, mostly girls that Gabi had picked up with no intention of calling. Sometimes she didn’t even enter their numbers into her phone. The prospect of Gabi having a real girlfriend again was a good reason to be excited (not that most of them could talk) which meant a lot of fretting.

            “Maybe you should brush your hair,” Brendon suggested, pointing out the tangled curls.

            “It’s just high heels and a tighter skirt than you’re used it, it won’t hurt you.” Victoria said, holding up shoes that were painful to even look at and a skirt that was two sizes too small for Gabi. She ended up leaving Vicky’s dorm earlier than usual.

            “Come on, Gabi! Just try it, it’ll make you look awesome!” Pete exclaimed, brandishing a stick of eyeliner. It seemed that Travie was the only one who didn’t turn batshit crazy.

            “So she seems to like books and music?” he asked, biting into a slice of pizza. Gabi nodded, ponytail hitting her neck. “Cool.”

            Gabi smiled and bit into her slice of pizza, she totally needed to spend more one-on-one time with him.

-x-x-

            Gabi is _not_ chicken, okay, she’s just, she’s. She’s waiting for the right moment, okay? It had to be timed. Or at least that’s what she told everyone who was telling her to just ask Willow out.

            “You’re so chicken,” Ryan said, wiping muffin crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “I am not,” Gabi said, but she knew she was. Over a few days she had spoken to Willow a bit more, and she was a fucking goddess or something. It turns out she was in college still, and she was studying literature. That’s why she had a lot of the classics, even though she didn’t like some of them. Willow had whispered to Gabi that she actual thought Holden Caulfield was a whiny bitch, making Gabi burst out laughing, and a couple glare at them. They were actual hipsters, and in Willow’s class. She had also learned that Willow was very invested in music, and liked a lot of bands that Gabi did, even though she didn’t go to concerts as often as she did in highschool since, “I’m busy and tired and lazy and don’t want to pay money to listen to emo kids whine while getting punched, I can just go to poetry class and start a fight if I want that.”

            And yeah, Gabi was a little bit in love.

            “Just ask her out,” Nate said, offering her no comfort. Gabi glared at him, someday she will do something to make him pay. Someday, something, the details are a bit blurry, but something will happen someday.

            “Fine,” she groaned, looking up from her drink, maybe hoping a little bit that Willow had left while she was arguing, but no, she was still sitting a few tables away, sitting on her cute little ass, in her cute little skirts, reading her dumb ass book that Gabi could tell she didn’t like. Sighing, she got up, ignore the slight round of applause that went around her table, and walked over. When she was close enough, Willow looked up and smiled.

            “Hel-”

            “Hi, I was wondering, and it’s totally cool if you say no, but I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out with me, like on a date, even though now that I think of it, I’m not sure if you like girls or not, but I’m hoping you do, and I’m kind of hoping you’ll say yes, but it’s up to you, like, I don’t want you _pressure_ you into it if you don’t want, but-”

            “Yes.”

            “Wait what?” Gabi said, stopping her rambling, and look at her. Willow was smiling shyly and blushing faintly.

            “Yes, I would like to go out with you. And I guess, yes to the ‘do you like girls’ thing.” She said.

            “Okay,” Gabi said, “Cool. I didn’t plan what to say after you responded.”

            Willow grinned, “How about you ask me for my phone number, and tell me what time to meet you somewhere, and I’ll pretend like I said nothing?”

            “I can live with that. Can I have your number?”

            “Of course.”

            They went to a shitty movie and made out in the back of the theatre. Gabi’s friends laughed at her so hard, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care.

-x-x-

            Gabi had the full intentions of getting between Willow’s legs as soon as possible, she had damn fine legs, but that wasn’t exactly how it played out. The first time she visited Willow apartment, apparently she had a roommate, but he was always out with his girlfriend or taking photos or at work or at night classes or worshipping the devil or something that meant he was only there about three nights a week, but when she got there Willow was making cupcakes.

            “Cupcakes are the fucking antichrist,” she had said, pouring batter into the tins, “It’s like a mini cake, and people made them _even smaller._ When will the madness end.” Gabi nodded, even though she was mostly watching as Willow bent down to get a cooling rack for later, “But, muffins? Muffins are fucking awesome. They can be, like, a meal, and they’re delicious and wonderful and are made of happiness.”

            “Then why don’t you make muffins.”

            “I don’t know how to make muffins.” Which made Gabi laugh way harder than it should have. So, she helped Willow put the cupcakes into the oven, and they spent half an hour debating _Sweet vs. Savory_ until the timer went off. Then Gabi wanted to frost the cupcakes, because _come on, you can’t eat cupcakes without frosting, Willow, that’s, like, against the fucking law, I don’t want to go to jail just yet_. Which meant a trip to the store, a five minute argument over chocolate or vanilla, then they went back and frosted until their hearts desire.

            Gabi still had the full intentions of getting between Willow’s legs, but then she saw her movie collection. “Dude, no, dude, okay, dude, we have to watch _all of these._ ” Gabi said, pointing towards the row of Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Harry Potter, all arranged in the order that they’re supposed to be played. Willow rolled her eyes and bit into her cupcake (Gabi didn’t mention that she had frosting on her nose until much later) and said, “Pick which we’re watching.” and they ended up falling asleep on the couch as Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets, frosting on their faces, and crumbs in their teeth, but they were cuddled together and really fucking happy.

            Until they woke up, and were both sick from eating so many cupcakes, but that aside.

            Now, the second time she went to Willow’s apartment it quickly became evident that she would not be having sex with Willow, but for a whole different reason that cupcakes and movies. (She had gone to the washroom, and saw an open packaged of tampons on the counter, and yeah, she really wanted to fuck Willow but not _that_ much.)

            After their sixth, or seventh, okay maybe ninth date, they went back to Willow’s place, they had just gone out and walked around town, holding hands, making out, making fun of people who wore socks with sandals, the usual, but something felt different. Gabi knew it was a good different, by the way that Willow kept sneaking glances at her, peering through her eyelashes, and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. By the time they got through the front door, and were pushing open the door to Willow’s bedroom, they were attached by the lips and hips. They clumsily made their way to her bed, stepping over obstacles but eyes were on the prize, and Gabi fell hazardly on the bed, pulling Willow down with her.

            They quickly rearranged so that Gabi could sit up, Willow straddling her lap. For a moment they looked at each other, a string of spit connecting their mouths, chests rising and falling at different rates. Then they drove straight back in, kissing fiercely like they had something to prove. Willow’s hands quickly found themselves grasping Gabi’s neck, and Gabi started tugging at the skinny girl’s top, pushing it up her stomach. They broke apart again, so that Willow could pull her - entirely too tight - tank top over her head. Gabi looked down at Willow’s tits, her bra was just plain blue, nothing fancy, and laughed, “Cute.”

            “Don’t call my boobs cute.” Willow said, frowning. Gabi laughed and said, “They’re cute,” and squeezed them through her bra for emphasis. Willow huffed, bringing her arms behind her back to unhook her bra, throwing it to the side, and said, “Don’t call my boobs cute.”

            She kissed Gabi again before she could repeat her earlier statement, and started pulling off her shirt, they got tangled for a brief moment, before it was removed, and Willow quickly started to make headway on removing Gabi’s brightly colored bra. Once it was unclasped Willow tossed it aside, pulling herself closer to Gabi, and reattaching their lips. Gabi shifted backwards, scooting her body so that they weren’t sitting on the edge, but kept her close by looping an arm around her waist. She felt the pillows push against her back, soft and cool, and she stopped trying to go back, instead putting her hands on WIllow’s hips, trying to pull her skirt down. She thanked god that Willow liked skirts that had elastic waists instead of zip-ups. Willow flailed a bit, trying to get out of her skirt, and Gabi may have accidently kicked her as she was kicking down her jeans, but soon the only thing left of them was their undies; Gabi’s a neon orange, she can’t really remember where she got them or why she thought they would be a good idea, and Willow’s a light pink. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, Willow looking down at Gabi, and she said in an airy voice, “What the fuck are we going to do now?”

            Gabi laughed, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Willow’s underwear, “We can worry about it later,” she said, tugging them down. Willow sighed, “Why do we wear so many layers?”

            “To keep us from fucking in public?” Willow seemed to consider this answer before nodding, and rolling - rather ungracefully - off of Gabi, pulling her underwear off and tossing it to the side of the bed. She straightened up, sitting on her thighs, putting her hands on Gabi’s hips, and looked at Gabi to make sure she was totally cool with it. Gabi pushed her hips up, off the bed, and nodded, allowing Willow to tug them down. She nearly kicked Willow in the face trying to get her panties untangled from her feet, but after muttering a quick ‘sorry’ they were removed with no bodily damaged inflicted. They were both naked, so Willow leaned over and kissed Gabi again, shifting so that she was sitting on her hips.

            “So, what,” Willow said, during the intervals when they were breathing, before Gabi tugged her back down, “do you want to do?” Gabi shrugged against the comforter, and grinned against Willow’s lips.

            “We can do anything we want,” Gabi whispered, kissing her hard again.

-x-x-

            Smoke came out of Gabi’s mouth in column of swirls, floating up, up, up, until they breeze from the window picked them it up and it disappeared. She sat by the window in Willow’s room, a sliver of the moon visible in the sky and the light from streetlamps pouring into the room. The bright red end of her cigarette gave a soft glow to Gabi’s face when she brought it to her lips. Willow was propped up on her elbow, watching her from the bed, sheets falling off her chest, gathering around her waist. She was naked. Gabi only had a tank top and underwear on, since Willow told her if she had to smoke to open the window, but don’t do it naked, the dude who lives across the street is a fucking perv, it’s gross, man. She took one last drag, then leaned slightly out the window, pressing the tip against the brick wall, putting it out and dropped it down to the sidewalk below.

            “Remember to close the curtains.” Willow said, running a hand through her hair. Gabi hummed in response, pulling the window close and shutting the blinds tight. She walked back to the bed, flopping down besides Willow. Her tank top rided up around her waist as she shifted to get in a more comfortable position.

            “You smell like smoke,” Willow murmured, fingers trailing up and down Gabi’s side.

            “Is that a problem?” Gabi asked, trying to hold in her breath. She had tried to quit a few times, but the headaches the accompanied withdrawal were always too much of a pain, and she would be lighting a cigarette by the third day of quitting. Willow shrugged, and smiled tiredly.

            “I can get used to it.”

            Gabi smiled, and leaned over to kiss her.

-x-x-

            Tables were always crowded when the whole gang got together. Between trying to squeeze enough chairs around tables - that they normally had to push together to fit at least two-thirds of them - their bags around the table legs, and the multitude of cups and food on the table tops, they barely had any room for moving around. This meant there was a lot of elbows in food, many spills, lots of noise, and quite a few games of musical chairs whenever someone got up to go to the bathroom. Seriously they all thanked god that Hayley found them entertaining, and conveniently looked the other direction whenever they caused commotion. As well, she thought that Ryan was cute and much too skinny for his own good, and gave him free donuts, which he graciously offered to others.

            Willow was perched on Gabi’s lap, sipping a cup of her strange fruity tea and arguing with Victoria about Vogue models or something. Gabi had her arms wrapped around her small waist, and was listening as Travis told her about a cool pigeon he saw.

            “Hey,” Joe said, getting everyone’s attention, “There’s a party later tonight, I got invited. Was told that I could bring someone, but they never said anything against whoever _I_ brought bringing along some other people.”

            “When and where,” Pete asked, sipping his frappuccino through a thick straw, “Want to know which time I should show up to be fashionably late.”

            The party, as it turned out, was at some kid’s house, and even though the party started at eight, most of them showed up at ten, the party in full swing, everyone was either drunk or pretending to be drunk. Gabi slipped more vodka into the fruity punch so that everyone was nearing closer to drunk. The place was packed, it seemed like everyone had brought someone who brought more people, bodies were pressed close to Gabi as he navigated her way through the house with Willow.

            For a while they drank, and danced, laughing at the teenagers who couldn’t hold their liquor. They made out in the bathroom, and kitchen, and put vinegar into the keg full of shitty beer that they wouldn’t touch if their life depended on it.

            “Can we leave soon?” Willow asked, kissing Gabi. “Like twelve people have spilt drinks on me and these bitch ass white boys don’t know how to party.”

            “They party like it’s some hollywood blockbuster,” Gabi agreed, keeping her lips on Willow’s. “We can leave in a few minutes.”

            “What will we do after?” Gabi grinned.

            “Anything we want.”

            “Anything?” Willow repeated, leaning back to take a sip from her cup. Gabi nodded, and kissed her cheek.

            “I’ll make sure that you can do anything you ever wanted, babe.” Willow smiled, and held Gabi’s hand, and for a moment, Gabi felt like she could keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously genderswap is my weakness, it's taking over my life, the world needs more genderswap.  
> also i saw The Winter Solider (twice... in theaters both times..) and iT WAS AMAZING SERIOUSLY, IF YOU'RE HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT IT, DON'T ITS PERFECT 
> 
> also, shout out to Chantal for editing this, even though she was sick, thank u bestie


End file.
